That Annoying Thing Called 'Love'
by TheOneAndOnly51
Summary: Hinamori Amu is going through some hard times after her parent's divorce and is wanting something good to happen when she meets Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto finds an interest in here and their story begins! AmuxIkuto RimaxNagi UtauxKukai
1. Stupid Feelings

This Annoying Thing Called 'Love'.

Hinamori Amu- 13

Ikuto Tsukiyomi- 18

Rima Mashiro- 13

Nagihiko- 13

Kukai- 14

Utau-17

Tadase- 13

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Stupid feelings.<strong>

**Normal POV**

Lying in bed for awhile. Waiting. Wanting. _Today's like any other day, _The pink haired girl thinks to herself. You can see the sadness lurking in her honey colored eyes. _If only... If only I could finally have some fun in it. Something to switch things up. Afterall, It's the best thing that could happen to me since my parents divorce._ She sighs as she gets up and starts going through her daily routine. "Amu! Hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Her mom yells to her from downstairs, her tone an impatient one. "One second, Okaasan!" She replies. Hurrying, she grabbs her clothes and puts them on, messily.

**Amu's POV**

I no longer go to one of those schools that have stupid uniforms. No. None of that. Today I'm wearing a black denim mini skirt with a light red V neck that has a dinosaur on it. I yank on my checkered black and white jacket and run out of the house, forgetting something. I sigh out of my own stupidity and run back in to grab the items I forgot. My favorite guitar and the sheet music I wrote. The sheet music is neatly placed in a red folder with black Xs all over it. I grab the two most important things in my life and run out the door. My mom doesn't like my music, or the way I sing. She hates that I want to be a musician one day, and tells me it's just a phase, but what she doesn't know is that in a week I have a meeting with a talent agency.

I go to school an hour early each day to practice my instrument at the park near my school. No one ever goes there anymore, but it's a beautiful place. Everyonce in a while an old woman comes about and gives me a quarter. Only a quarter. She gives me encouraging words and tells me that people aren't always going to agree with you, but you have to prove them wrong. It's the same old woman each time, and I will admit, it's quite nice.

As I near the park I hear someone playing an instrument. A violin?_ It sounds so amazing._ I quietly sneak my way over to a big tree and hide behind it, placing my guitar down.

The old lady sits on the bench, her eyes are closed and she wears a happy smile on her old face. The person that is playing the violin made the music sound very elegant and light. To my surprise, it turns out to be a boy playing! Most of the guys I know hate playing instruments unless it's the guitar or drums. This boy is different and I can already tell he's unique.

He has midnight blue hair and his eyes are closed as he lets the music take over him. _He is very handsome..._ I think to myself. His playing sounds sad though. He is wearing black and dark blue clothing with some silver crosses. On his neck lay a necklace with a cross on the end. He has a peacful feel about him and I decide to take a seat near the woman. She opens her eyes and grins at me. I smile back and as the boy stops playing he looks at the woman with a pleased smile.

"Bravo, Ikuto, bravo!" The boy bows. When he looks up he notices me and his eyes widen. I feel a blush rising to my cheeks as I stare at the lovely boy. "Oh, Ikuto! I completely forgot! This is Amu-chan!" She says happily. I get up and bow.

"Hinamori Amu." I introduce myself. He just gives me a cold glare as I straighten out. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He says cooly. "Thank you for listening to my music, Obaasan." He lets loose a small smile as he faces the elderly woman. It returns to a bored stare when he looks at me again. The boy starts to put away his instrument and begins walking away. "What a lovely young man!" The woman cries out in delight. "Yeah..." I agree. Something tells me to stop him. "Now Amu, are you going to play for me?" She smiles up at me. "Yes, obaachan. One moment though," I say as I run to catch up to the boy.

**Normal POV**

The old woman smiles and whispers under her breath, "I've given you your wish, now don't let it get away." She sits down on the bench, pleased with her work.

**Ikuto's POV**

I start walking away. _That girl..._ I think to myself, _She was kind of... Cute? Of course she was cute, she's a little kid. Kids are always cute._ Something touches my shoulder and I turn around.

"Ikuto!" Amu says, panting. "Worn out already?" I ask coldly. "Yeah. Just a bit." She smiles at me and says, "Ikuto, that music... Your playing... It was amazing! So heartfelt!" I smirk to myself. _This little kid is trying to befriend me. Cute._ She continues, "But-" _But? _I give her an annoyed look. "It sounded so sad. Why is that?" She gives me a curious look. "That's none of your business, now is it?" I sigh, as I continue to walk to my school. "I see... Ah! Ikuto! I play at this Cafe every Saturday and Sunday from 5-6! It's called the 'Dreamers Freedom'. Do you think... Y'know..."

Amu's cheeks began to turn pink, as if she was asking me on a date. I hide a smirk, and have to admit; She has guts for a kid. But, like hell I want to watch a little kid embarrass herself on stage. That's just sad.

"I have no interest in going to your stupid show."

**Amu's POV**

_"I have no interest in going to your stupid show."_

Those words. His velvety voice saying those words. They repeated in my head. "O-Oh. T-that's fine..." I stuttered. I thought that he might be someone of interest before, but now... He's just a dissapointment. My bangs covered my face and a couple of tears fell. I looked up at him, his eyes seemed annoyed. "Sorry for bothering you." I said in monotone and walked away. I grabbed my guitar, knowing I've wasted so much of my precious practice time and decided to go to school 20 minutes early. "Amu-chan... Are you okay?" Obaachan asked. "Yes, Obaachan, I'm fine. I can't play for you right now, or else I'll be late." I said, hiding my face under my bangs. "Alright. But let me tell you something good." The woman said. I looked up, curious as to what she'd say. "Some people are harder to get than others, but you. You can convince anyone to do anything. You have great meaning and great skill. That boy... Trust me. Your paths will cross again. But until then, don't worry about him." She smiled at me. I smiled a sad smile but felt a bit happier. We said our goodbyes and I continued to school. _Oh, How I hate Fridays._

**Ikuto's POV**

_Maybe... Maybe I could just see what instrument she plays. Just go into the stupid cafe and then leave._ I thought to myself at school. Then I smiled, _She seems... Different._

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Happy Coincidences

Hey guys!

So my winter break is actually ending, thus, I won't have a lot of time during the week to work on writing! But, I will promise to upload one chapter a week. I'm going to stick with this story mainly due to the fact that by having more stories to commit to, I get kinda... Bleh o.o. Anyways Yeah lol. Also, since my semester ends in 2 and a half weeks, I have to work really hard on getting up my Bs to As and A-s at the very least.

QUESTION; Do you guys prefer that I write is past tense or present tense? Just out of curiosity.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! And most of the things that are mine I make up so if there really are such things it's a mere coincidence.

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 2 - Happy Coincidences.**

Friday, after school, our beloved pinkette sat on the grass, thinking. All sorts of things went through her mind; Math homework, her gig tomorrow at the usual cafe, etc. But out of all these things going through her head one thing stuck out. One _person._ The boy with the violin. Ikuto Tsukyomi. His rejection toward her.

_Why do I even care that much?_ She thought to herself, _It's not like I was asking him on a date or anything..._ Her mind caught on one word.

**Date.**

She basically asked **Ikuto Tsukyomi**, a gorgeous boy with skill on a **date.**

Amu flung her head back in embarrassment, hitting it hard on a tree conveniently placed right behind her. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, startling a boy snoozing on the branch above her. He fell off of the tree, surprised.

"Ikuto?' She shouted, as if it were a question. "Duh." Ikuto answered bluntly. He scratched his head and murmured to himself a couple of unintelligible (Is that the right word?) curses. "W-what are you doing sleeping in a tree?" Amu asked, a light blush creeping to her face.

_I was thinking of him... and he popped out of thin air! _She thought._ Er. No. He actually fell out of a tree, I guess..._

She put her palm to her face and looked up. Ikuto was looking at her with a smirk on his face. _Might as well get some fun out of her while avoiding random questions._

"Thinking something perverted _Amy_?" He smirked as he purposely called her the wrong name. He was curious as to how she would react."N-N-NO!" Yelled Amu. "M-my name isn't Amy, by the way! It's Amu! Hinamori Amu, A-M-U!" She continued.

Ikuto just chuckled. _She really is a strange girl, _he sighed with a smile. "Hey, Ikuto..." The boy turned his attention back to the blushing girl. "Yes, _Amu_?" He seductively purred while dragging out her name. This caused her to blush even more. "Thinking something sexy again?" He teased on.

Amu ignored his question by turning 5 more shades of red and continuing on. "Are you sure about what you said earlier?" She asked, looking him in the eye, her face returning to a normal color. Ikuto thought back, but he couldn't seem to remember.

"What question?" Amu frowned a bit and said coolly, "Well, you're the idiot who sleeps in trees and has a tendancy of bad luck, you tell me!" She pouted a bit then sighed. "Oh well. It was a stupid question anyways."

Ikuto gave her a genuinely confused stare and said, "It must have not been a very important question." He smirked, teasing her.

Amu took it the wrong way and became cold. "Well, we've been talking for a while and I have other things to do. Bye _Tsukyomi_!" She said Ikuto's last name as if it were vile. Ikuto's eyes widened.

_Did I say something wrong? Sh*t. _Amu continued walking and felt her pocket weight increase but paid no mind to it. Before she could get very far, the sly boy she was talking to decided it would be a good idea to cuddle her.

He ran up to her and hugged the girl from behind, grabbing her hands in the process and wrapping them around her own body while keeping a tight hold. She struggled to get loose but his hold was too firm.

"Did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry if I did. It was unintentional." Ikuto sounded sincerely sorry for making her sad. Amu smiled and struggled out of Ikuto's grasp, much to his dismay. She turned around to look at him and hugged him from the front.

"I forgive you." She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear her. But he did. And that was something that made him smile.

After getting over their whole little friendly actions, Amu quickly went home to finish her homework and write in her journal. After she did those things, she fell asleep. She was completely worn out after a fun filled day.

**The next day -**

Ikuto woke up to a loud crashing sound. He got up and went to investigate.

As he entered the kitchen, still shirtless, he chuckled at his fallen sister, Utau, who slipped in some dough and ended up on the floor with a bowl on her head.

"What's so funny?" She fumed at him. "I was just trying to be nice and make something for breakfast!"

Ikuto then noticed the time. 4:30 p.m. He felt as though he was forgetting something as he helped his sister up. "Why are you making breakfast at 4:30 in the afternoon?"

Utau sighed. "It was for _you_. You just woke up so I thought I'd make some pancakes!" Ikuto stood there, surprised.

"What do you really want, Utau?" He asked her, crossing his arms and knowing her generosity always came with a price.

She sighed and owned up to her real plan. "Fine, fine. I give. I really need someone to go on a double date with me and Kukai. He has this friend who he's trying to find a man and he refuses to go without me getting someone for her. Will you please come with us?" Utau begged.

"Is the girl hot?"

"From what I've heard, yes."

"It's on!"

Utau let out a sigh of relief. "Good, it's tomorrow at 6 pm, we're going to the movies." Ikuto dismissed himself from the room and got dressed.

He thought it would be fun to take a look at the events going on downtown, maybe he'd even grab a cup of coffee from his usual cafe.

Arriving downtown, Ikuto headed towards his favorite place to get a mocha, the 'Dreamers Freedom'. A strange name, yeah, but hey, the coffee was great and so was the entertainment. He looked at his watch.

**4:59**

He made it into the cafe by 5 and walked up to the lady at the counter. "Hi, what can I get for you?" She asked with a flirty tone.

_Desperate._ Ikuto thought to himself. "Can I get 1 large mocha? Thanks." He sat at a table nearby, waiting for his delicious drink.

He looked towards the stage, curious to see what was up next. It wasn't really a stage, more like a chunk of the floor that's been risen. Don't stages usually have curtains and stuff? It didn't really matter.

"Coffee for Ikuto Tsukyomi?" The lady called out and Ikuto went to retrieve his drink. Going back to his table, the announcer got up on stage and introduced the next entertainer.

"Good evening, folks! Today we get to hear more from out weekend star, Hinamori Amu!" Ikuto's ears perked up and his eyes widened. A wave of memories from the day before came flooding to his head. One line in particular stuck with him.

_**"I have no interest in going to your stupid show." **_

He so coldly rejected her like that yesterday... Yet he somehow ended up here?

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

**Thanks for reading :)! It was a really fun chapter to do~! And please don't forget to review :P.**

**What do you think happens next? Also, got any good song ideas, lol?**


	3. Just To Be Quiet

I'm actually gonna change the ages a bit;

Amu – 15

Ikuto – 17

Utau – 17

Kukai – 16

everyone else – 15

Kairi/Yaya(If I decide to include them o.o) – 14

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER:<strong>

Idk how to kiss LOL so that part is kinda... Eh.

* * *

><p>The song is Quiet by Lights :). Sorry, I couldn't think of another one and I just really am dying to write!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Just to be quiet with you.**

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu Hinamori. I hadn't realized my jaw was dropped until a huge fly decided to circle around my face.

Amu glowed on the stage, she was beaming with excitement, and the lighting made her porcelain skin look absolutely flawless.

She took a silent breath and started strumming her guitar. As she made her way into the song's intro, she began to sing;

**I'm not yours, and you're not mine****  
><strong>**But we can sit and pass the time****  
><strong>**No fighting wars, no ringing chimes****  
><strong>**We're just feeling fine**

My jaw dropped once more at how perfectly she played.

**This is where we're supposed to be****  
><strong>**Sitting by a broken tree****  
><strong>**No tragedy, no poetry****  
><strong>**Just staring at the sky**

Her voice sounded smooth and flawless.

**I could wait a thousand hours****  
><strong>**Stay the same in sun and showers****  
><strong>**Pick apart a hundred flowers****  
><strong>**Just to be quiet****  
><strong>**Tell me when you feel ready****  
><strong>**I'm the one, there's not too many****  
><strong>**Hold my hand to keep me steady****  
><strong>**Just to be quiet****  
><strong>**With you**

I couldn't help but to stare.

**I like it here beside you dear****  
><strong>**you're even more than you appear****  
><strong>**And in the clouds my head is clear****  
><strong>**Every time you say hello**

Her voice was so sweet and innocent, it felt dangerous. It was very lulling though.

**So here's my heart, and here's my mouth****  
><strong>**And I can't help if things come out****  
><strong>**'Cause there are words I want to shout****  
><strong>**But maybe I'll stay low**  
>My worries felt like they were fading away; It felt as if everyone in the room was just... slowly fading.<p>

**I could wait a thousand hours****  
><strong>**Stay the same in sun and showers****  
><strong>**Pick apart a hundred flowers****  
><strong>**Just to be quiet****  
><strong>**Tell me when you feel ready****  
><strong>**I'm the one, there's not too many****  
><strong>**Hold my hand to keep me steady****  
><strong>**Just to be quiet**

I could only see the girl on the stage; the only one who actually _matters_ to me.

**I could wait a thousand hours****  
><strong>**Stay the same in sun and showers****  
><strong>**Pick apart a hundred flowers****  
><strong>**Just to be quiet****  
><strong>**Tell me when you feel ready****  
><strong>**I'm the one, there's not too many****  
><strong>**Hold my hand to keep me steady****  
><strong>**Just to be quiet****  
><strong>**With you**

The song ended. Amu got up and bowed. Suddenly, my worries and troubles came back to me, I could see the other people in the room again, and I felt somewhat saddened.

Couldn't she have played a bit longer? Couldn't she have soothed me with her voice just a bit more? Focusing my attention back to the pink haired girl, I noticed she was smiling.

Her smile wasn't a normal smile. There seemed to be more to it... Perhaps she was... sad? But why? As she got of the stage she looked around. Was she _looking_ for someone? Who could it be?

Amu began walking to the back exit. I walked through a group of people who stared at me, some of them shoved me as I tried passing them. When I reached the back exit, I ran outside, looking for the little kid.

I froze at the sight of what I was seeing. I saw some drunk guy hitting on her 15 feet away. She kept refusing him, but he still tried touching her! Finally, he grabbed her and began pulling her somewhere only he would know.

"Help! Please, someone!" Amu yelped, her voice being muffled by the mans large hand. He was a chubby sort of guy, a bit over weight. As Amu continued crying for help, tears formed in her eyes.

I snapped out of my trance and ran up to the drunk pedophile. As I caught up, I kicked him to the floor and pulled Amu behind me, in a protective manner. "Who the hell are you?" The drunk yelled as he rubbed his head, sitting on the ground.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukyomi. Who are you? Oh wait. You're the drunk pervert who was about to do god-knows-what to my_ girlfriend_!" I emphasized 'girlfriend' and glanced at Amu.

Her eyes widened and there was a blush on her face. "So you're saying you want to help me get her so you can 'fool around' too?" The drunk asked looking completely clueless. I was seriously starting to get pissed.

"I'm saying GET OUT OF HERE!" I kicked some of the loose gravel at his face and he got up. "Whatever. This isn't fun anymore!" He started crying and walked away.

Bipolar drunks, right? I dialed the police and told them there was a drunk pedophile loose near the cafe. They told me they'd handle it as soon as possible. "Ikuto! I'm _not_ your girlfriend!" She screeched as she released my hand. I smirked.

"It was an act Amu. A _lie._" She looked a bit crushed by this. Why? I dunno. Girls confuse the hell out of me. So, to get her emotions out, I decided to _tease_ her a little bit.

"Awe, Amu-chan. Why do you look so sad? Maybe you _do_ want to be my girlfriend." She seemed taken aback, her jaw dropped in complete horror and her face was 10 shades of red.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU S-STUPID P-PERVERT!" She screeched in embarrassment. I decided to push it further.

I pinned her against the wall and said seductively, "Now Amu, that's not a very nice word to call people," I faked a pout,"especially someone who just saved you! Do you need to be..." I paused, taking in her expression. Embarrassment mixed with shyness, and a hint of fear. There was also something else though. Something that weighed out her fear. She was _enjoying_ this.

She liked my teasing. It wasn't fear that I saw in her. It was the other side of her enjoyment, a speck of her mind telling her no whilst everything else told her yes. "punished?" I finished as I leaned in. Temptation filled me as I neared Amu's soft lips.

I looked her in the eye, as if I was asking for her permission. Amu closed her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way, pressing her warm lips onto mine. My arms snaked around her waist as she placed hers on my neck.

I deepened the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip, my tongue asking for entrance. She gasped, and my tongue explored her mouth. Her fingers tangled in my hair and our lips moved in perfect rhythm. I pulled away to breath, looking her in the eyes.

"I-Ikuto..." She whispered, a blush obvious through her voice. She continued, "What are we doing...?" She was right. I don't usually act like this. What am _I _doing. I released her, moving a couple of steps back.

"I-I'm sorry about that." I said, a small blush appearing on my face. I looked away and spoke my mind. "Amu... I'm sorry but I think I like you. It's weird, I know, but... would you consider dating me?" I glanced at her face. She looked embarrassed.

"Ikuto... I don't... " I cut her off, "It's okay, just think about it, at least consider it." I moved in for a quick peck on the lips then ran off, leaving a stunned Amu behind. _Why am I such an insensitive idiot? _I thought to myself. When I got home it was 6:23 pm. I decided to take a little cat nap, which ended up being a whole nights rest. I dreamt of Amu that night.

As usual, I woke up at 3 pm. _Oh yeah, I have a date today._ I remembered as I lay in bed. I sat up and looked at my calendar. Sunday in August.

I laid back down before deciding to finally get up for the day. You see, I'm a _night_ person. I'm nocturnal. I sleep most of the day and stay up most of the night.

Oh well. Time to pass the hours till my date so I can get it over with.

**Normal POV**

Amu sat under a tree at Kukai's soccer game. He had asked her to go on a date with Utau's friend. He'd been trying to hook her up with someone for a year now. It never worked.

She was at his game waiting for him to take her shopping for an outfit suitable for a date, since she has nothing good enough already. At least, that's what Kukai thought.

She thought about the events that happened yesterday with Ikuto... _ How do I feel about him?_ She asked herself. He made her feel... safe? She couldn't describe how he made her feel.

Kukai got finished with his game and ran up to the thinking girl. "Hinamori! Let's go get you something good to wear for you _date_!" He grinned as he grabbed her hand and ran towards his car.

"Do we have to?" Amu complained. She was never really into shopping. She never saw why other girls seemed to like it so much. Kukai replied "Of course you do! I owe you one!" He winked with his usual cheesy grin.

**Amu's POV**

Oh yeah. I ended up running all around town because he forgot it was Utau's birthday that day. I ended up throwing her one of the best parties she's ever had. After, I joked around and said you owe me one. Somehow, he took that as needing to find me a boyfriend.

Kukai opened the door for me and ran to the drivers side. I sat down right as he sped off, the door still opened. Panicking, I quickly grabbed the door and shut it, then sighed in relief. I wasn't even buckled in yet!

At the mall, Kukai dragged me to countless amounts of stores. Finally, his eyes lit up as he looked at an outfit. "This!" He threw it at me. "Eh?" I looked at the shirt and skirt and he threw me into the changing room.

The shirt was a short sleeved one that's neck was very wide, causing it to fall of the shoulder in an elegant manner. It was gray with some black designs on it. The skirt was black and frilly, it poofed out a lot and it wasn't very long. It rested a little bit above my knees.

"Is it on?" Kukai yelled to me from outside the dressing room. "Yes!" I called back. "Come show me!" He responded excitedly. As I came out his jaw dropped.

"Gorgeous!" He grinned to me, I just smiled at the compliment. We quickly payed for the clothes and Kukai took me somewhere to get my makeup done. I looked stunning and I felt... flawless. Amazing. Wonderful.

As Kukai and I walked out to his car, people turned their heads to look at me. I felt as if they wanted to look for as long as possible. It made me happy. Usually I'm not the center of attention.

"Cool, isn't it?" Kukai asked, "having people stop and stare at you. Doesn't it boost your confidence?" He smiled. I nodded my head. "It sure does!" I answered, beaming with delight.

We slowly arrived at the movies. Utau was waiting alone. Kukai coolly raced up to her and kissed her. A simple peck on the lips, but it still made the girl smile. "Where's Amu's date?" Kukai asked.

"Amu?" Utau grinned as she looked over her boyfriends shoulder to see me. "Amu! You look gorgeous! I haven't seen you in so long!" Utau quickly walked to me and gave me a hug.

Utau and I have been good friends for a long time. She's always been there for me, but one day we just stopped talking; we both became too busy. This feels like old times. Happy, and heart warming.

"Oh! About your date, he went to go buy our tickets." She paused looking behind her, trying to find my date. "There he is! Ikuto, get over here!" She called to him. _Ikuto... Tsukyomi?_ My eyes widened.

_No way. There's no possible way!_ He walked over to us and looked at me, his jaw dropping. _So he didn't know either? _His expression quickly changed in to a willing smirk. "Hello, _Amu_." He looked absolutely devious.

**Ikuto's POV**

My jaw dropped at the sight of the gorgeous womana couple of feet away from me. Amu Hinamori.

_Oh, this is going to be one hell of a night. _I thought to myself upon seeing Amu.

The better part, is that we are gonna be seeing a horror movie. My expression turned to a smirk. "Hello, _Amu_." I said seductively. She began blushing. I chuckled.

As I said. One hell of a night.

* * *

><p>This is going to be a relatively short story; Not that long. Maybe 8-10 chapters? Maybe only 5 lol. I haven't figured it out yet.<p>

Buuuuuuuut,

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be of the date :3**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Btw, I do NOT own Shugo Chara lol.**


End file.
